Hertofore it was known to provide certain number games or puzzles such as is disclosed in Gambardella, U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,209, granted June 29, 1976; Hartman, U.S. Pat. No. 1,464,424, granted Aug. 7, 1923; King, U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,430, granted May 7, 1957; Preston, U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,357, granted Mar. 10, 1964; and Solimene, U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,913, granted Jan. 11, 1972.
Such prior art devices were either lacking in challenge or were so unduly numerically complex so as to discourage broad utilization, while often some constructions were illsuited for hand-held play often requiring a table surface.
Now there is a number game which eliminates one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art construction, and is readily playable in a hand-held mode.
An object of this invention is to provide a hand-held game which can be played either as a solitaire type of game or can be played with an opponent.
Another object is to provide a puzzle as aforesaid which is amusing and fascinating to play and which will provide the player with challenged concentration.
Another object is to provide a puzzle which is relatively simple in construction, positive in operation and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object is to provide a puzzle-type game comprising a housing with associated tiles arranged to be manipulated between a randomly placed position and a predetermined orderly position on the game board in a manner in which a solution is rendered possible every time.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved game which is simple to play and does not require complex and numerous rules and instructions.